


Polyjuice Mishap

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: A mistake with a potion could turn into some interesting fun at dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Based on a prompt from Tumblr!
> 
> Great! I have a prompt then that's a twist on Dramoine, where the two have a romantic evening planned when Draco accidentally sips on a Polyjuice potion containing Hermione's hair and turns into her exact double — but Hermione actually decides that she doesn't mind and has wanted to experiment with a woman for quite some time. I know it's just a drabble but would love to see some M-rated experimentation between Hermione and Draco-as-Hermione if you can :) :)  
> Anonymous
> 
> Thank you anonymous for the prompt! More are always welcome.
> 
> Rated: T
> 
> Warning: Girl on Girl action
> 
> Enjoy! Read and Review!
> 
> ~starr

Everything was set. The candles were lit and dinner was on the small table in their living room. The roses decorated the center of the table. It looked perfect. All that Draco had to do was pour the wine when Hermione came home.

Tonight was a big night for the couple. Tonight was the first night they would be spending in their own flat, so Draco was a tad bit nervous because he wanted to go off without a hitch. Up until this point they both lived with other roommates. To calm his nerves, he decided to take a quick shot of a potion that he had set aside just for a night like this.

About five minutes after taking the potion, Draco started feeling a little strange. All of the sudden his body started changing and not in the way he was expecting.

"Oh shit!" Draco exclaimed as he ran towards the mirror seeing the change take place. He looked at the bottle in his hands and saw the remnants of a green potion rather than a red one and just shook his head.

"Draco, I'm…" Hermione started to say as she walked into their flat seeing the back of her own head standing right infront of her, "what happened?"

"Apparently I took Polyjuice potion with your hair in it instead of my confidence boosting potion," Draco turned around and answered as he ran his fingers through the long wavy mane of hair he was now sporting.

Hermione just laughed, "Well, you look good."

Draco just rolled his eyes and huffed, "Thanks."

She had a wicked smile on her face that made Draco very curious.

"What's that grin for?" he asked trying to get a read on what she was thinking.

"You know I've always been curious about kissing another woman, and now I can experiment without it being cheating," she said with a wink, "since I'd be kissing you as myself…"

Draco picked up on her hint and reached out to cup her cheek, eliminating the space between them quickly. His lips softly brushed against hers as Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. She traced her tongue along his lower lip begging for permission to enter. Permission was granted as Draco parted his lips to let her tongue explore his mouth as she began to explore his. A soft moan escaping her lips.

Hermione's hands wandered from his neck down his body caressing every curve of her own body with a new sexual eagerness. She was ready to explore more than just her mouth.

Leaning away from the kiss, "Let's take this to the bedroom, there's a few other parts of this body I'd like to caress with my mouth," she winked.

Draco smirked and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the bedroom door. Once they were both inside he quickly shut the door for the night.

So much for their romantic dinner.


End file.
